


quirks

by thecruciblegavemeyou



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecruciblegavemeyou/pseuds/thecruciblegavemeyou
Summary: since Baz is always over at Simon and Penny's flat, he becomes really comfortable there. So comfortable, that Simon and Penny one day discover a strange quirk about him (tumblr prompt)





	

In all honesty, I was never the most attentive roommate at Watford. I mean yeah, I followed Baz around all the time, but I never noticed all his little quirks. I think I was too distracted by his plotting (that he still won’t admit to, no matter what I bribe him with) or his eyes or maybe his hair because if you’ve ever seen Baz’s hair it’s unusually straight and I could never, for the life of me, figure out how he got it so straight and silky. 

We avoided spending time together in the our room anyways. So maybe that’s why I never noticed. 

I honestly don’t remember who pointed it out first, I’d put money on Penny, because she notices everything first. She probably knew I was in love with Baz, even if I didn’t. 

I think it took awhile for even Penny to notice, but once Baz got comfortable around our apartment (he basically lived with me most of the time, anyways) it became pretty obvious. 

Penny told me to make him stop it. I refused. It was cute. And he was always doing it. That was my problem.

Maybe it was because I was madly in love with the git, but it was just too cute. He would just stick his tongue out the side of his mouth. I don’t know why; whenever he was focused or frustrated or… 

And it wasn’t subtle. I’m not saying he was just licking his lips. No. He had his entire tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

* * *

“Baz! Stop it, what are you, a bloody lizard?” I hear Penny call from the kitchen. I start laughing, and make my way down the hall. I hear Baz put down his violin.

“What?” He brushes his hair out of his face and makes his way towards Penny, wiggling his tongue at her.  

She pokes a finger into his chest, “Stop it with the tongue.” 

“What, Bunce, does it bother you?” Baz teases, sticking his tongue in her face, “Because Simon seems to quite like it.” 

“You know you do it?” I ask. 

“Fiona hates it.” He shrugs, “I won’t stop until Bunce stops giggle-hiccuping at Micah on Skype.”

“I don’t-” Baz cocked his eyebrow at her. That was something he also did a lot, that I did notice at Watford. And it still made me want to tackle him (just with a different intention). 

In the end, neither of them stopped. I swear, they probably started doing it more. It became a battle, but I think Penny was more bothered by Baz sticking his tongue out when I dragged him back to the bedroom with me. 

“You don’t reward a dog when it does something wrong, Simon!”

Baz just stuck his tongue out at her and winked.


End file.
